drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grandpamanpants/New Beginning for an Old Time Gamer (Cont'd)
Thoughts and randoms Diary Well I have to admit that many of the games I have played and paid in the past are not like this. In fact there are only a small handful of games that are equal in terms of providing bonuses to the paying members while still maintaining balance so that even non paying members can be on equal footing. For the latter it will take a lot of work (Thanks Trakilaki for your recent comment). The only games I have ever played that had that kind of equality is World of Tanks, and War Thunder. Well got a chance to play for a few hours Saturday and Sunday and have reached level 23 with my DK. I started a 3rd Char the Mage and I love it. Like D&D the mage class doesn't have the protective gear of the Knight whom by all definitions a a melee Tank. But the class does have Magic as its ally and can cast from long range like the archer. I was drawn to this class by watching other players and the spells that were being used were graphically impressive and they can do some serious damage as long as you can maintain your distance and not get drawn into close quaters combat. SO now I have 3 characters to play and I am looking roward to developing each one. Once one of them reaches level 35 I am under the impression I can start the 4th and final class which looks like a dwarve and uses weapons that range from explosive cannons to gatling guns and much more (saw one in action in Slifmoor) So being a non paying member I was getting frustrated with the limited amount of space to carry all the extra things and read about Kobold Treasure Protector. Was wondering when I would be able to utilize it and discovered that I need to unlock that knowledge. Well at least I gain teleportation and can finally teleport back to the last urban zone I was recently at. In this case my DK is in Slifmoor. Thanks To Megafounias if I am correct in my assumption I will use my lower level mentored Chars to do my dailies so I can aquire more knowledge since now climbing to Knowledge tree level 10 is getting very expensive. I also figured out how to unlock my gems thanks to the guide in this site. I have been in the habit of charging like a bull in a china shop that it has taken me a little more time to learn to play more defensivley and use tactics when facing the hoards of undead like drawing some of them away so I can deal with them. I tend to play solo alot although that is changing. I just played last night by joining a random group and we had fun destroying the undead. I noticed that we can share the experience gained as long as we are on the same map. I was trying to find the group that had invited me and thats when I noticed on the mini map that they are represented by a blue dot. On this I think the devs should chage the color to a brighter one so they can be more easily tracked. And my opinion on identifying unknown equipment (improved, magical etc) is that when these items become extraordinary quality it cost WAY TOO many crystals of truth to Id them and by the time I can even gain that many I have already surpassed the level the items is available for that it is only good for melting down. I will have to plan more carefully and craft only the types I can easily discover vs crafting extraordinry items Lets see what tonight brings and see of my friends will be joining the game soon Safe Journey all and well met Category:Blog posts